conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Saharin
Saharin, officially referred to as the Saharin Republic (Japanese: サハリン共和国 Saharin kyōwakoku, ''Ainu: カムイ・カラ・プト・ヤ・モシリ ''Karputyamosir) is a sovereign state located in East Asia. Located on the coast of the Pacific Ocean, Saharin consists of two major regions, the continental Enkaishu Region, and the island Karafuto Region, located in the south of the island of Sakhalin. It shares land borders with Russia to the north, China and North Korea to the West and and maritime border with Japan to the south. Saharin is a sparsely populated nation, and has a total population of 2.5 million people, while the capital is Toyohara. The official language is Japanese, while other recognised regional languages are Ainu and Okar. Saharin is a parliamentary republic, which operates with a Liberal Socialist System which highly values democracy, human rights, civil liberties and equality. The Head of State of Saharin is the President, who plays a largely ceremonial and separate role to the Prime Minister, who is the Head of Government, where the real political power lies. Legislative power rests with the bicameral National Diet of Saharin. The Socialist system in place operates with a Mixed economy, with emphasis on small business. Saharin was the third member of MOSAP, joining in 1987, unifying itself with others of its own ideology during the cold war. Saharin is also a member of the United Nations and the World Trade Organisation. The land that now constitutes Saharin has for a long time been inhabited by the Ainu, Nivk and Okar people since the neolithic period. The Japanese Empire came into posessions of the southern half of Sakhalin Island from the Treaty of Portsmouth in 1905, following the Russo-Japanese War, which also gave the concession of Primorsky Krai in mainland Asia. These two territories were organised into Imperial Japan as the Karafuto Prefecture and Enkaishu Prefecture respectively. The Japanese Empire stayed in possesion of the regions, populated them with ethnic Japanese and Ainu peoples replacing Russian majorities in the area as many left to emigrate to Russia. Following the end of World War II, Imperial Japan was forced to renounce its claims on Sakhalin and Primorsky to the Soviet Union under the Yalta Conference, however it was decidadly difficult due to the severe minority of ethnic Russians or other non-Japanese or Ainu ethnicities in these territories, and the Allies gave Saharin independance from world powers following the end of Occupation in 1955. During this, the Saharin population began to merge Western values of Demoracy, Human Rights and Civil Liberties, with the Soviet values of equality and socialism, leading to a decidadly Socialist-led Liberal ideology emerging in a new independent Saharin. This, much to the United States' distrust, led to the establishment of a Liberal Socialist Democratic state, influenced by the societies of Westland and Zubrowka in Europe. Modern Japan gave a large amount of development aid to Saharin during the 1960's, 70's and 80's, as Saharin quickly became a modern wealthy industrialised nation and a base for the development of new technologies and sciences during the 1990's and the 2000's. Today, Saharin is still culturally and economically linked to Japan, sharing a language and general cultural values and idiosyncracies. However, unlike Japan, Saharin has been somewhat less open to globalisation, believing preserving indigenous cultural values to be upmost, alongside allowing for the creation of an equal and sharing society.